Shadow of the Past
by Zelros
Summary: Megan moves to Tatsumi Port Island with her two friends. While there she meets the man of her dreams and generally she messes everything up.  Features many bad fict elements like self insert and Mary sue! Lols guaranteed!


Shadow of the Past

By Zelros

Megan is a 14 year old girl who just moved to Tatsumi Port Island with her two "friends" who will be discussed later. Megan came from a rich family in the United States of America but she wanted to move to Japan so she did, because Mary Sues can do that. Mary Sue I mean Megan was enrolled as a senior in Gekkoukan High School because she was so smart for her age and Mary Sues can do that as well. Everyone in her home room class liked Mary… I MEAN MEGAN that they always wanted to hang out with her…

Megan wanted a boyfriend but all the guys in her class were ugly. All the guys liked Megan they would ask her out but she would reject them, which was okay because the guys wouldn't be sad so it was all good. There was one boy in her class who she wanted to date. He was about twenty years old and was still a senior in high school because he failed twice, his name was Junpei Iori.

Junpei never really paid much attention to Megan. This upset Megan because her Mary Sue powers had no effect on Junpei. One day Megan was pissed about her powers not working so she did what every rational person would do in this situation, run away. At around midnight she saw a blue butterfly flying around her. She was so mad that she killed it. And out of nowhere she was attack by a shadow with a giant tongue! Megan was confident that she could beat it because she knew every form of martial arts in the world, because… you know why. She tried to attack one but the attack had no effect on the shadow. The shadow attacked Megan with its tongue. After the shadow's attack Megan was experiencing some pain and feeling quite aroused. In the middle of her arousal Megan heard a voice in her head! It said "Thou art I and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I cometh!" And out of nowhere a creature came out of Megan's head! She gained the power to use her Persona, a red Sonic the Hedgehog recolor named Bler. Bler attacked the shadow with Agidyne! But it didn't work because the shadow nullified fire attacks. Just as all hope was lost Megan heard a person yell, "Not so fast!" she looked that the person and it was Junpei! Junpei put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger and out came his persona, Trismegistus! Trismegistus used vorpal blade and killed the shadow.

The still aroused Megan was happy to see Junpei and wanted to confess her love for him. "Junpei I love you, and I never want you to leave me! Please make sweet love to me!" The aroused Megan said as she sounded like most teenage girls who don't know what love really is. Junpei was shocked by Megan's confession and ran away. Megan was sad so she went home.

When Megan opened the front door to her home she saw her "friends", Vimbert and Zelros sitting at the dinner table. Vimbert and Zelros were drunk but Megan enjoyed the sight of her two "friends" being intoxicated because it cheered her up. Megan said to them, "Hi Vimbert! Hi Zelros." They both looked at her confused. Vimbert then said, "Who the fuck are you? And where the fuck are we Zelros?" Zelros started to lean back in his chair and finally said "I think she kidnapped us, because she needed friends to advance the story." After Zelros finished talking he fell out of his chair, this cheered Megan up. Megan went up to Vimbert and said, "You guys are so funny! You know who I am; well I am going to bed now." Vimbert and Zelros made a shocking realization so they left the house.

After Megan fell asleep, she found herself in a room with purple velvet everywhere. Megan was confused; she didn't know where she was. And out of nowhere an old man with a long nose appeared in the chair in front of her. Megan found this old man to be extremely ugly and started to vomit a little bit. The old man said, "Welcome to the Velvet room! My name is Igor." Megan was still vomiting. Igor continued to say, "I see you have unlocked you Persona!" Megan was still vomiting. Igor got annoyed by this and finally said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Megan stopped vomiting and said, "only if the world was about to end!" Igor laughed and replied, "You promise?" Megan said in an annoyed voice, "yeah sure just let me out!"

When Megan woke up the next morning she searched for any vomit in here room. Thankfully there wasn't any present. Megan got out of bed to go give Vimbert and Zelros their daily booze but she couldn't find them. So she gave up and went to school feeling depressed.

Megan didn't see Junpei at school. This made Megan even more depressed. With every minute that passed by Megan became more and more depressed. At midnight couldn't take it anymore! She was so depressed that her Mary Sue powers went unstable! A pillar of light came out of Megan's head and headed towards the moon! And Nyx was released again! Megan was screaming in agony until she felt someone embrace her and whispered in her ear the sweetest words that she has ever heard. Those words were "sup dude?" It was Junpei! Junpei went to say "I love you, I always have even when you didn't live in Japan!" Megan calmed down but Nyx was still around. To make matters worse Megan heard another voice from behind her. It was a red haired woman and she said "Junpei! How could you?" It was Chidori! Junpei was speechless. But Megan had a brilliant idea! "Let's have a three some!" said Megan. Both Chidori and Junpei agreed, because yeah Mary Sue! One three some later Megan unlocked her ultimate persona, Chuck Norris! Because Megan unlocked it because she was aroused just like the time she unlocked her first Persona.

Out of nowhere Igor appeared behind Megan and said, "Time for you to fulfill your promise." Megan turned around and was shocked to see that Igor was right behind her." Megan yelled, "No! I love Junpei and he is my boyfriend even though he didn't agree to my boyfriend!" Junpei ran to Igor and summoned Trismegistus and used Vorpal Blade on Igor to kill him! Igor was hit by multiple slashes but didn't appear to take any real damage. Igor laughed and said, "I guess it's my turn now!" Igor summoned a Persona! It was Haruhi Suzumiya! In an evil voice Igor said, "I am sorry it came down to this! But Nyx would have killed you anyway, so I am doing you a favor!" After Igor had raised his arm up to the sky Haruhi used Armageddon! Chidori tried to push Junpei out of the way of the over powered attack but sadly Junpei and Chidori both vanished after the blue explosion of the attack.

Megan was enraged and screamed in despair! She knew that even Chuck Norris couldn't kill an immortal being. So she had to find a way to beat both Nyx and Igor at the same time! Megan changed her persona because seeing the blue butterfly allows one to become a wild card but since she killed it she had an unlimited amount of persona at her disposal.

Megan saw her friends, Vimbert and Zelros approaching her. This gave Megan a greater will to win! Megan yelled, "Persona! Come out Makoto Nanaya!" A woman with a squirrel ears and tail who was wearing revealing clothes and wielding tonfa appeared out of nowhere! "Igor this is your end! PLANET CRUSHER!" Megan yelled with a booming voice! Makoto unleashed a barrage of punches at Igor to soften him up and unleashed a powerful upper cut that sent Igor to Nyx and destroyed them both! In the back ground Vimbert and Zelros yelled "TO THE MOON! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAATCH!"

Megan turned to greet her "friends" who just stood there while looking both sober and serious. Megan asked, "What's wrong?" Vimbert and Zelros remained silent for a moment. Zelros broke the silence and said, "Megan, we have to get rid of you." Megan giggled and said, "That's a good joke Zelros." Zelros yelled, "This is not a joke! You are an abomination! I created you! And I can easily destroy you!" Megan filled anger yelled, "No! You can't kill me! Why would you daddy? You created me with your own two hands on a key board when you wrote your first fan fiction! Every day I had to get you two drunk so that you wouldn't get rid of me! I-I'll kill you daddy!" Megan summoned an abomination! It was Alma from the fanfict, Ike's Journey! Amla released a barrage of bullets from her, pink sniper rifle, "ricket launcher", and her pink submachine gun! Zelros deflect the bullets by summoning one of his most powerful personae, the hoers from the fanfict, Ike's Journey!

Megan stared in shock and asked, "Why daddy?" Zelros replied, "I am sorry but I can't allow you to live as a Mary Sue, perhaps I will recreate you to be a normal girl… Vimbert you know what to do." Vimbert nodded. A gold aura appeared around him, Vimbert then yelled, "this hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" Vimbert's right hand started to glow bright red. "It's burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this my love, my anger, and my deep hatered for Mary Sues!" Vimbert lunged a Megan and gripped her head! Vimbert then yelled "Shining! Erupting! Burning! Finger!" Vimbert then lifted Megan off the ground and gave one more final yell, "AND NOW THE END!" Megan silently said, "Thank you… Daddy and Uncle Vimbert…" Megan's body exploded and turned to ash, and it was all over.

The sun was rising. Vimbert and Zelros just stood there staring at it. Then Vimbert asked an important question, "How the fuck are we suppose to get home?"

END


End file.
